fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Allen Milo
Allen Milo '(アレンミロ, ''Miro Aren lit. Little Rock of a Soldier) is the father of Valentine Milo and was once a member of the Magic Council, though his exact position in it is unknown, he has been sent to prison after being framed for murdering an unnamed member of the council. Years later after hearing his son has returned from the Tower of Heaven he escaped from prison, killing several council members at the process of escaping earning him the title '''The Slayer (ザ スレイヤー, Za Sureiyā) for the large number of kills he has commited. Appearance Allen is a fairly muscular man with short brown hair that barely reaches his shoulders, and red eyes with black pupils, he alw ays bears a serious look on his face and has been stated to only smile on few occasions such as his son's birth or his marriage. As for attire, Allen choice in clothing is simple, a dark grey shirt with long sleeves, black trousters, and black shoes. He also wears a large red coat that reaches down to his knees with a hoodie that he is always seen wearing and hides most of his face, it also has a pocket on its right side. Personality Magic & Abilities Take Over '(接収 テイクオーバー ''Teiku Ōbā): An advanced form of Transformation which has different mechanics and effects, as while Transformation allows one to transform into another individual or animal, Take Over allows one to morph into a creature Allen has "taken over" and use it's abilities. Allen has only one, exceptionally powerful, Take Over spell that he uses. Allen has shown full mastery with Take Over that he can partially turn parts of his body into his Take Over form and use them as surprise attacks. *Devil's Essence (悪魔の本質, Akuma no Honshitsu): Allen's primary and only Take Over spell which he is highly skilled with. When Allen uses the Devil's Essence, his eye's become green and his pupils become narrow, similar to a snake's pupils. Black tendrills grow from Allen's back and surround his body completely merging with his skin and clothing changing his apearance. Allen becomes slightly more muscular and becomes a bit taller, his skin becomes completely greyish blue, and has a similar apearance to round metal plating attached to each other, giving Allen a metallic apearance, his fingers become sharp claws with green lights on the back of his hand. Allen's clothing also change in apearance, they're color becomes black and his hoodie apears to also merge with his Take Over as it grows green spikes from the back with green lights in lines. Allen's head is shadowed by his hoodie and his eyes glow completely green. Also, it apears Allen's head becomes completely pitch black as well, as if his wearing a mask with only his hair being left with its original color, though the hairstyle changes. On some occasions, Allen's apearance may change a little, such his having red layers of skin on the back of his hand, a tail, or other kinds of minor or major changes. **'''Shapeshifting: One of the main abilities of Devil's Essence, is that it allows Allen to change his form, but not like Transformation by turning to animals, other people or changing the clothing. But instead is a ble of growing black tendrills from his body as well as wings or even spikes. He can also create weapons such as swords or axes using his shapeshifting ability, though he can't create long range weapons such as guns. Allen's shapeshifting also include turning his stomach into a mouth with sharp teeth or his legs into hands, though every shapeshifting requires a small amount of magical power. **'Regeneration': Allen can regenerate from any fatal injury and apear as if nothing happened to him, though the wound does disapear, the pain still remains and fades away like it would normally do with the wound remaninning . However if Allen is hit in a vital spot then even if it regenerates the pain still remains and if he is hit in a spot that he will surely die if is hit, like his heart, then he will die even if it regenerates. **'Magic Power Manipulation': An ability that is very often used by Allen but has a much greater risk. Allen is capable of manipulating his own magic power in different sorts of ways, most of them are creating beams of magic energy then firing them at his enemy, others can be creating shockwaves through shouting, or even creating shields of magic power. Despite the usage of this ability, since Allen uses his own magic power it can shorten his magic power very quickly if used too much. Ice-Make '(氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク) ''Kōri no Zōkei Mahō (Aisu Meiku)): When not using Take Over, Allen uses Ice-Make as his secondary magic, he usually employs this magic in close combat and is a Static type Ice-Make, creating tools or weapons from ice and has shown being very fast with using this magic even with two hands. *'''Freeze: Allen's favored spell to use, which just as the name implies, focuses on freezing whatever he comes in contact with. He usually employs this in close combat, freezing parts of his enemies to immobilize them or to actually kill them by freezing them to the degree they get a frost bite. Allen can even freeze an enemy's insides killing them instantly. (Unnamed) Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Allen has shown having great mastery with swords, mostly with the blades he creates using Ice-Make or with Devil's Essence's shapeshifting ability to create weapons. While escaping from prison, Allen was able to easily take out several council members with only one sword with fast and swift movements. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Allen apears to be much more skilled in close combat, as he employs his Ice-Make and Take Over to boost his chances of winning in close combat, he displays a fighting style of mixed martial arts which usually have kicks and punches, but also some dirty tricks, though he mainly focuses on attacks he mostly gets the chance in using such as aeriel attacks when he gets the chance to do so. Enhanced Strength: Allen has incredible strength and can break the limbs of people with ease, break down walls, and shatter boulders with one hit. He mostly displays his strength in combat when he causes great damage to his enemies with a single punch. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: In terms of speed, Allen is very agile, quick and athletic, being able of jumping to high grounds, dodging attacks on time and countering them. The strength in Allen's legs also allows him to perform powerful kicks. Immense Endurance: Allen's most amazing trait, out of all of his other abilities, is definetly his endurance, since the regeneration given to him by his Take Over doesn't heal the pain, the fact that he also regenerates limbs sometimes, Allen does not show any signs of pain from his injuries no matter how serious they are, hiding them behind a calm face. Immense Magic Power: Allen apparantly has a large amount of magic power as he is able of employing Ice-Make while fighting many enemies without any signs of fatigue. He is also capable of keeping his Take Over form for a long period fo time. Trivia *Allen's appearance is based off Scrooge from Guilty Crown: Lost Christmas. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Dark Mage Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Former Magic Council Members